Fusion
by yasudahlah
Summary: Russia maksa Canada untuk gabung. Canada ngotot ga mau gabung. Akhirnya Canada 'dibawa pulang' sama Russia. RnR? n   n agak OOC, maaf berantakan, maklum masih noob XD
1. Pemaksaan ?

Saya ndak punya apa2 di fanfic ini, hanya ide absurd saya yang awesome /digaplok Prussia. Oh ya, bang Dika yang kambing2 itu muncul loh~ sama Edgar juga (adeknya).

Ada d'Bagindas sama Glenn Fredly juga…

Russia & Canada, ga pake nama orang.

APH (C) Himaruya Hidekaz

-x-x-

Siang itu di Moskwa. Rapat Dunia..err...maksudnya World Meeting kesekiankalinya baru saja bubar (anjir bahasa lu ...).

Canada mau pipis jadi dia ninggalin ruangan lebih cepat.

Belum sampai ke toilet, jalannya terhalang oleh sesosok pria besaaaaaaar, badannya 10x lipat lebih besar dari dia. Ya ga segitunya sih.. /dirajam.

"E-eh, permisiiii mo lewaaaat..." Canada ngomong sambil gemeteran. Kebelet pipis + ngeri.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Santai aja cuy~" pria besar..er.. yg ternyata Russia masih menghalangi jalannya.

"INI PENTING HUAA BURUAN LEWAT... Ato gak kupipisin nih! Nih! Kupipisin!" Canada mengancam a la Edgar yg mau mamerin burungnya (FYI: Edgar itu adenya Raditya Dika)

"..." Russia minggir dengan tampang seperti baru saja melihat fenomena ganjil alam ini (maksudnya apa). Setelah keluar dari WC, Canada kaget karena dihalangin lagi sama Russia.

"Et ni orang.. Ada apa lagi..?" Canada kesel ketemu Russia molo, ga bisa lewat dia.

"Gabung nyuk..~" kata Russia samvil tersenyum mencurigakan. Sama sekali tidak prenli. Prenli bukan predli, apalagi Fredly.

"Berapa kali~ ku harus nyatakan tidak..." Canada menolak.

Tiba-tiba ada yang nowel pundak Canada.

"Mas, lagu kita itu.. Kok diubah sih liriknya?" Kata vokalis d'Bagindas.

"O-ooh.. pinjem bentar ya hehehe…" Canada garuk-garuk kepala. Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Vokalisnya debagindas pergi. Canada melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Kan ane udah bilang... Gak ya nggak. Nanya apalagi?"

"Gabung lah... Kan kita bisa bikin negara yang lebih besar lagi.." Russia nyengir.

"Sekali nggak, ya nggak mau" Canada ngotot.

"Hunian nyaman tipe 21 (2 jendela 1 pintu) dengan kamar yang banyak, ada garasi dengan pintu otomatis, river view (pinggir kali), kemana-mana dekat, sekolah ada, supermarket ada, taman ada, jalan lebar, dijamin betah" Russia ngiklan.

"Kok kayak iklan apartemen/cluster perumahan yang sering di TV itu...?"

"Emang. Nih saya nyontek brosur" Russia smiles innocently.

"YEEEEEEEHHH... UDAH AH GA MAU, MAKASIH.." Canada ngeloyor tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya berasa kaku. Iya iya, cenat cenutnya nanti.

Russia mencengkeram tangan Canada.

"Lepasin!" Щ(ºДºщ) Canada meronta biar tangannya dilepasin.

"Gak, kamu harus ikut" Russia bales ngotot.

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya ikut.. Ada hal penting yg pengen kubicarakan" Russia menarik Canada pergi.

"Hal penting apala-" Russia mbekep mulut Canada sebelum ia selesai ngomong. Lalu menggiringnya keluar.

Ia pikir sudah sepi, tapi tau2 ada America yang melihat mereka berdua, dan curiga.

"HEY KAMU..!" America tereak sambil nunjuk Russia.

"Da?"

"BUKAN, TAPI KAMU!" Masih nunjuk Russia

"Quoi?" Canada mo ngomong tapi dibekep gitu ya ga kedengeran..

"KAMU, YA KAMU!" Sekarang nunjuk muka Russia

"Et..dari tadi kek. Ada apa~?" Russia nanya America dengan santainya.

"Eeeeh.. masih sempet basabasi lo ya. Itu adek gue mau dibawa kemana?"

"Ke rumah~"

"...GA BOLEH! Tong sini tong, abang ada disini buat nyelametin elu~!" America memberi isyarat untuk Canada.

Canada berusaha lepas dari bekepan Russia tapi ga bisa, terlalu kuat.

"Tong. Gimanapun juga lo adek gue, gue bisa nyelametin elo, gua yakin! Eh russiadongdong, balikin adek gua! Ga terima gue kalo dia ada bareng sama elu!" Amerika optimis.

Btw kenapa Canada dipanggil 'Tong'? Au ah.

"kenapa? Suka-suka saya dong~" Russia nyengir.

"He..nantangin lo ya... Gue ga takut! Sini by one ama gua! Kita ke warnet sebelah!" Amerika nantangin.

"Ah cupu mainnya yang bohong2an..yang asli dong~" Russia melepas Canada. Ga sebegitunya lepas sih, udah diiket tadi /plak.

"Asli? Siapa takut!" America melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Russia.

"Cuma segitu? Heh.. Latihan lagi sana" Russia combo hit kepala pundak lutut kaki lutut kaki ke America + final attack: keran. America jatuh tersungkur di lante, bersimbah darah.

"E...ergh... " America berusaha bangkit lagi sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Mana jiwa 'Hero'-mu itu? Baru digituin bentar aja udah k.o." Russia ngejek.

"Ga, g-gue ga akan k-kalah..." America ga kuat berdiri lol yaudah pingsan deh.

Canada yang melihat kejadian itu tak tega dan sangat ingin membantu abangnya, tapi ya begimana orang diiket+dilakban begitu. Mana itu tempat udah sepi. Ia cuma bisa nangis.

"Ayo ketempatku~" Russia nggiring Canada ke mobilnya.

-x-x-

Apa yang bakalan terjadi selanjutnya?

Stay tune :P

*Quoi: Apa

*Da: ya


	2. Ikut gak, ikut gak

Sekali lagi, saya ndak punya apa2 di fic ini. Hanya ingin mengeluarkan ide absurd saya yang telah lama terpendam (ya ga segitunya kali..)

APH (C) Himaruya Hidekaz

-x-x-

Sampailah mereka di rumah Russia. Cuma 5 menit lewat jalan tol.

Canada terkesima. Ternyata rumah Russia besar dan megah. Membayangkan, kira-kira ada apa didalamnya.

"Keren kan rumahku~?" Russia memecah suasana. Lebih tepatnya 'ngebangunin' Canada yang lagi bengong.

"E-eh? I-iya...besar...dan mangstab. Gak kayak rumahku, kecil..." Canada minder, sekaligus gugup. Dia sebenernya ga mau kesitu.

"Udah jangan malu-malu, ayo masuk.." Russia mempersilakan Canada masuk ke rumahnya. Kolkolkolkolkol (ini apa).

Canada heran, sebenarnya apa maksud dan tujuan Russia. Ia terus2an nanya padahal Canada sudah bersikeras menolak tawaran merger dari orang itu. Baru kali ini ada 'penawaran' yang lebih maksa. Canada khawatir..

Mereka menuju ruang tamu. Secara garis besar(?) rumah Russia indah memang. Walaupun agak suram di beberapa sudut. Ada sarang laba-labanya (itu mah tiap rumah ada kali..).

"...silakan duduk, eh.. Bengong mulu daritadi? Kenapa sih?" Russia heran

"He? Uh oh...nggak, ngga apa-apa ahahaa.. Makasih.." Canada senyum kicep lalu duduk, masih khawatir. Sofanya berasa kek mo makan dia. Ya ga sampe sih.

"Mau minum apa? Biar ga seret pas ngobrol~" Russia nawarin minum.

"Esteh dua galon"

"Onta..."

"Hahah, b-bercanda... Apa aja deh gapapa"

"Vodka?"

"Eerr-boleh lah ehee..." Canada penasaran rasanya vodka kayak gimana. Apa sekuat wine apa ngga. Apa iya? Ngga apa iya? Ya ngga? Ngga? Ih gimana sih lu (HEH UDAH).

"Jadi gimana? Mau gabung ngga? Keuntungannya banyak loh.." Russia masih aja ngotot.

"Tapi... Tapi ane ngurus satu aja ribet, gimana kalo digabung gitu.."

"Ah itu mah cipil. Nanti 90% wilayahmu buatku. Enak di kamu kan cuma ngurus 10% ? " Russia mencoba strategi yang agak menyesatkan.

_'IH DIKIRA GUE GATAU. Gak ya, makasih. Gue masih punya harga diri щ(°Д°щ) ! Ga bakalan gue biarin harga diri gue terinjak-injak! Tolak! Tolak! Demi abang juga yang udah berusaha nyelametin gue...'_. Canada terus berpikir. Bengong sambil mainin jari.

_'Gila ni orang bengong mulu. Mikirin pekob kali yak'_. Russia mikir hal yang lain. Totally different from the reality.

"Halo~ oi.." Russia melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan muka Canada.

Canada terperanjat(?), orang lagi bengong diganggu. Ya jelas.

"Gimana~? Mau nggak..?" Russia pake nada menggoda gitu hahah /plak.

"Maaf harus ane tolak mentah-mentah. Sebenernya ane udah tau. Pasti kamu mau menguasai harta keluarga Williams! IYA KAN?" Canada menuduh Russia yang enggak-enggak. Tipikal sinetron lokal.

"Apa? Ngapain aku nguasain harta keluargamu? Aku ngajak merger tulus pengen kerja sama aja.. Kenapa jadi kamu yg sewot?" Russia mbales masih a la sinetron.

"Ya habisnya gitu sih!"

"Gitu apa?"

"Ya gitu aje cuy"

"Ih gajelas deh kamyuh(?)"

"Embhuer~"

"By the way.."

"Ya?"

"Kok gaya ngomong kita ga konstan ya?.."

"Biarin, author gendeng"

Merasa diomongin, author misuh-misuh щ(ºДºщ) lalu megembalikan jalan cerita seperti semula. Tapi tadi sampe mana ya? /bletak.

Sampe sini.

"Pokoknya ane ndak bisa terima tawaran ente" Canada bersikeras mempertahankan wilayahnya.

"Huh, okelah kalo kamu ngotot. Liat aja, nanti kau jua yang akan takluk di hadapankuu..! ahahaha~!" Russia ketawa ala tokoh antagonis di film2 fiksi. Ya sudahlah.

"Hah, gak! Permisi, mungkin ini agak ngga sopan.. Saya pulang" canada bangkit dari sofa lalu beranjak pergi.

Sekali lagi, ia selalu merasa badannya kaku cenatcenut gimana gitu tiap mau kabur dari Russia. Benar saja, Russia mendekap badan Canada dari belakang.

"M-mau apa lagi hah? The answer is obvious...!" Canada ngeyel, meronta.

"Ga semudah itu... Contoh udah ada.. Abangmu" Russia berbisik di telinga Canada, membuatnya bergidik ngeri~

"Hah? M-maksud?" Canada ga ngerti.

"Tau kan konsekuensinya kalo cobacoba ngelawan..?" Russia tersenyum mencurigakan. Lagi2 ga friendly. Sangat tidak cocok untuk menjadi sales promotion boy.

Deg. Teringat kejadian ngenes yang menimpa abangnya. Abangnya...yang bisa dibilang lebih kuat daripada dia aja, K.O. dengan cipilnya. Gimana kalo dia? Canada terdiam sebentar.

"Hmm..? Kenapa diem?" dekapan(?) Russia makin erat, membuat Canada hampir kehabisan napas.

Canada masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Wajahnya tertunduk, air mata menetes menuruni pipinya. Nangis lagi...;

"Oke, oke.. Kukasih 2 pilihan. Ikut aku atau kamu ndak bisa liat matahari pagi besok" Russia ngasih pilihan.

_milih 'atau' ga bisa ya? Hergh_. Yak, Canada galau.

"...oke, ikut" akhirnya Canada memutuskan utk ikut Russia. Wah...WAAAAAH! Щ(ºДºщ) (?).

"Ahaaa~ sudah kuduga.. Makasiiiih~~" kata Russia sambil mengacak2 rambut Canada lalu melepasnya. Canada ngos2an cari oksigen, pelukan Russia keras banget kek kehimpit batu.

_'AAAAAH KOK GUE MILIH IKUT SIH..? Russiagendeng meluknya keras banget, gabisa napas gue, menghancurkan konsentrasi. Akhirnya gue milih untuk ikut. Aaah mau ditaro mana muka gueeee..'_ Canada masih galau. Ia bener2 bingung sekarang. di satu sisi dia ga suka ngikut ama Russia, tapi udah telanjur bilang. Nah loh.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~" itu lagi.

"Mon Dieu..." Canada despo. Yak galau. Diam2 ia memikirkan cara supaya bisa kabur, secepatnya.

-x-x-

To be continued... Kok garing ya di chapter ini... :/

chapter 3 masih dalam proses hahah...maklumin kalo pendek-pendek, diketik langsung di hengpon =u="

* Mon Dieu: OMG


	3. Trial Day ?

Udah ah malah banyakan A/N-nya (atas nama?).

=)) chapter ini isinya sehari dirumah Russia.

Cekibrot gan~ saya ndak punya apa2 di fic ini, hanya ide gila saya.

APH (C) Himaruya.

-x-x-

Hari berganti malam. Mentari menyembunyikan senternya. Giliran ronda si Rembulan.

"Selamat malam, Canada-san" ucap Lithuania sambil menutup pintu kamar dimana Canada bersemayam(?).

Ia ngantuk tapi gak bisa tidur. Banyak kejadian yang nongol silih berganti di otaknya. Macem komidi puter. Yak, Canada galau lagi.

Duduklah ia disamping jendela, memandang keluar, melihat Rembulan yang lagi ronda. Kebetulan si Purnomo yg jaga.

"...seandainya gue ada dirumah sekarang.." Canada bergumam despo sambil menghela napas.

Ia menyilangkan tangannya di pinggir jendela, lalu merebahkan kepalanya. Ada yang netes dari mulutnya. Canada ngeces. Ketiduran.

Beberapa menit kemudian Russia masuk ke kamar tempat Canada bobok.

"ee.. bocah. Kek maling aja u, jendela kebuka gini.. Ngeces pula. Masup angin kerok sendiri..." Russia sweatdrop lalu mindahin Canada ke kasur.

"спокойной ночи" Russia menutup jendela lalu keluar kamar.

-x-x-

Sudah pagi. Canada ngucek2 mata seiring sinar mentari yang melewati pepohonan mengenai wajahnya.

Terlihat sesosok pria(?) seukuran dirinya sedang merapikan gorden di kamar itu.

"ah, udah bangun. Selamat pagi,Canada-san. Sarapan delele sudah siap" Lithuania menyapa(?).

"U...uhm.. terimakasih.. Ane permisi, ya.. Liet-san" Canada tersenyum lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

"Selamat pagi~" diluar ada Estonia lagi utakutek lampu. Lampune pedot.

"Oh selamat pagi, Estonia-san" Canada membalas.

_'Ternyata ga seburuk yang gue kira... Setau gue Russia kan...sadis. 3 baltik(?) aja ngeri ngadepinnya.. Tapi kok? :/ wah patut curiga nih'_ Canada jalan sambil bengong. Nyaris nabrak pilar. Beruntung ada yang narik tangannya. Yak, ia merasa tangannya cenatcenut. Ga salah lagi, pasti Russia.

"Kalo jalan ati2 dong... доброе утро~" Russia mengingatkan.

Canada terbangun dari bengongnya.

"B-B-Bonjour..a..adadah.." Canada meringis(?).

"Hm? Kok muka u ngenes gitu? Kenapa?" Russia bingung.

"K-ka-kakiku keinjek.." Canada nunjuk kakinya.

"Ooh...maap. Ga liat.."

_'Ga liat' oke bagus, emang nasib gue inpis. Apa boleh buat, nasri telah menjadi brubur. Canada agak kesel kalo ada yang ngungkit-ngungkit 'ga keliatan' dan semacamnya._

Kruyuuuuuk~ perut Canada bunyi.

"ea..laper ya? Hahah sarapan dulu sana" Russia nyuruh Canada sarapan(?).

"Etto..tunggu. Boleh masak ndak?" Canada kangen makan pancake lol padahal baru sebentar.

"Whoa dengan senang hati~~ mau bikin apa?"

"Pancake.."

"Apa itu...?"

"Semacam serabi..."

"SERBIA?" Щ(ºДºщ)

"SERABI..! Makanannya Indonesia-san. Enak loh~"

"Щ(ºДºщ)"

"Lah? Kenapa?"

"Ga apa-apa... Sana ke dapur;;; "

Sebenernya pas Russia pasang muka щ(ºДºщ) , dia lagi mikir Indonesia itu siapa. Tapi itu urusan nanti, gugurekasu aja /plak.

di dapur ada Latvia lagi... Gatau ngapain /LAH.

"Err.. Latvia-san.." canada manggil(?) Latvia.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Ane mau tanya sesuatu..."

"Oh, dengan senang hati~ ada apa Canada-san?"

"...Russia sebenernya serem ga sih?"

Latvia terdiam sebentar. Gemeteran. Ia bingung mau jawab gimana. Apa iya Canada ga lihat ke-seram-an yang ada di Russia? (?).

"Latvia-san? Kok diem?" Canada bingung liat Latvia bengong.

"E-eh maaf maaf! Ya..uhhm..."

"Ahaha ga apa2, kalo ga mau dijawab ya ga masalah, maaf tadi nanya aneh-aneh.." Canada senyum kicep.

"Ehehe..maaf ya Canada-san... Oya, aku mau ke ruang tamu, kalau ada apa-apa panggil aja" Latvia minta ijin. Kalo ga ijin ntar alpha.

"Oke~"

Canada mulai masak. Ia nyari bahan-bahan buat bikin pancake. Telor...tepung...margarin..kecap..sambel...kaldu...cabe.. Oke yang 5 terakhir ga termasuk.

Setelah semua ketemu, baru deh dia bikin.

_...Loading..._ - buat apa.

"Nah, udah jadi!" Canada menaruh tumpukan pancake diatas piring.

Sayangnya ada yang kurang...ya, sirup maple. Pancake tanpa sirup maple bagaikan sayur tanpa garam, kurang enak kurang sedap.

sMakanya inul bergoyang~/s

Ia makan sendiri. Soalnya yang lainnya udh mam tadi.

Setelah selesai sarapan, ia mencuci peralatan masak dan piring. Istilahnya ya nyuci piring sih;; /plak.

"Huh.. Yakali kalo ini dirumah. Kangen kuma..apalah, kangen main hockey, kangen...banyak... Mau pulang.." Ia ngambek sembari nyuci piring.

"Kenapa buru-buru, da?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yg..khas(?).

"E-EEH? R-Ru-Russia-san? Canada kaget. Lagi enak2 ngambek, eh orangnya dateng.

Antiklimaks.

"Uuum...b-bukan be-begitu, tapi..." ...

"Hmm?"

"Uuh... Pengen pulang.." Akhirnya Canada ngaku(?)

"Kenapa?" Russia bertanya sambil pasang muka sok inosen.

"ee...mm...b-bu-bukan.." Canada makin bingung.

"Lalu? Udahlah pasti dari lubuk hati anda yg paling dalem masih betah disini kan?" Russia mencoba meyakinkan canada.

"N-ngga... Saya..."

"Sudahlah akui sajaaaa.." ¬_¬

"NGGAAAAAAK.. SAYA PENGEN PULANG.."

"Huh...padahal masalah pentingnya belum sempat kita bicarain, anda buru2 pulang" Russia menghela napas.

Canada ceming bentar sambil ngerapiin piring.

"Ha? Masalah penting apa? Ane mau mandi aja dulu. Baru nanti kita omongin.." Canada lupa kalo dia dibawa pulang(?) gara2 ada masalah penting apalahitunamanya.

"Oke, kamar mandi disono"

"Sono mana?"

"Ya sono..."

"Ih gaje...sebagai tuan rumah, harusnya bisa dong tunjukin..." Canada minta ditunjukin kmr mandi karena dia emang ga tau tempatnya. Rumahnya Russia gedebanjet cuy.

"Oke... Dari sini jalan aja kira2 100m sampe perempatan, sambung angkot C4N, berhenti di depan gang" russia menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar dan ga jelas.

"...bener itu?" Canada curiga. Ke kamar mandi jauh amat.

"bohong"

"IIIIIIH NYEBELIIIIN" Canada nonjok-nonjok lengan russia tapi russia ceming.

"...UDAH UDAH SINI TAK ANTERIN =)) " Russia mengangkat Canada seakan Canada itu karung beras yg siap dioper kuli dari kontener ke teras toko.

"EH NGAPAIN U...?" Canada-nya kaget.

"Gendong"

"Gendong? 'GOTONG' IYA... TURU-" pembicaraan Canada terpotong.

"Udah sampe. Mandi sana uuu..jorok dari kemaren belom mandi wekwekwek" Russia kabur.

"...auk ah gelap" Canada pun mandi.

Diluar, Russia sedang leyeh2 sambil memikirkan cara agar si Canada mau gabung. Sepertinya selama ini monoton dan kurang 'ngajak'.

Tapi, di saat yang sama, dan lokasi yang berbeda… Amerika merencanakan sesuatu.

-x-x-

UHOOOOOOO CHAP 3 MATANG ! Tapi ga fresh from the oven.

Perjuangan berhari-hari lamanya, ketutupan tugas dan PR yg menderuderu membabibuta. Belum lagi kalo stuck.

Bbrp kali nyoba ngelanjutin chap ini tapi cuma nambah beberapa kalimat trus ketiduran wkwkwkwk.

Oke, selamat menunggu chap 4~ ;w;


	4. Perjanjian

Agak unyu di awal. Adegan bersimbah darah. Tadinya banyak kata2 'bersih' tapi gw hapus.

...Dibilangin ane ga punya apa2 di fanfic ini, cuma ide ucul(?). Plus inspirasi dari berbagai sumber. Oya, lupa bilang... Maaf kalo agak OOC, karena ini dari RP nggaje =))

APH (C) Himaruya

-x-x-

_..._

_Brek. Sesosok pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru(?) ambruk dan merintih kesakitan seraya darah segar ngocor dari perutnya. Amerika ketembak (apa ditembak?)._

_"Maaf, bang... Aku ga bisa" Canada menunduk lemas, dengan sebuah pistol di genggaman._

_"M-maksud..mu?" Amerika ga ngerti. Hatinya cenatcenut._

_"Дa, aku memutuskan untuk gabung sama Russia"._

_Zonk._

_"..." Amerika berasa tubuhnya dicincang jadi kornet. Zonk banget._

_..._

_"Oui, I'm sorry goodbye..." Air mata menetes dari ujung mata Canada. Kok jadi lagunya Krisdayanti._

_"Tong? Are u fo sho? Lo b-bercanda kan, tong? LO PASTI DIPAKSA KAN? Lo adek gw Tong, a-apa maksudnya ini semua? Kenapa lo ngelakuin ini? Apa salahku? Kau buat begini..." (Pinjem lagunya d'Masiv). Amerika masih ga percaya. Ia mau bangun tapi apa daya, tubuhnya serasa diperangkap monster tumbuhan maneater._ _Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa dunia jadi zonk. Burgernya pun zonk._

_"Nggak bang, aku-" Canada belom selese ngomong tiba-tiba Russia muncul dari belakang lalu menepok pundak Canada, dan berbisik "ssst.." Mengisyaratkan Canada untuk diam._

_Russia berjalan menghampiri Amerika, lalu mengangkat dagu Amerika dengan pipa kerannya, jadi skrg pandangan Amerika hanya tertuju padanya._

_"Дa, dia serius gabung ama ane. Mau protes apalagi? Mau gabung juga? hey.. He...RO" Nadanya Russia ngeremehin America sangat._

_"...Ff.."_

_..._

"Ah...! Hah... ah... erh.." America kaget, bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada kamar seperti biasanya. Ia melihat perutnya, ga bolong.

Ternyata ia cuma mimpi.

Untuk memastikan, ia mencubit pipinya. Sakit. Ternyata yang tadi beneran cuma mimpi.

"...mimpi apa gw tadi...? Canada...?" America masih bingung. Mimpinya horor sekali, adeknya tercinta jatoh ke tangan Russiadongdong.

"Apa kabar dia disana..apa dia baik-baik aja? Gue secepat mungkin harus bawa dia balik! Gue ga mau mimpi gue tadi jadi kenyataan..!" America bobok lagi, nanggung.

-x-x-

Pagi harinya, America mau minta saran sama France & England. Enaknya si Russiadongdong digimanain biar Canada balik.

Ia pergi kerumah France.

"Pak'eeeeee~ Monsieur france~" Amerika ngetuk pintu rumah pak France. Tak berapa lama, pintu terbuka.

"Oooh~ Bonjour, Mathieu, tumben mampir! Ada apaa?"

"...Je'mappelle Alfred..." America sweatdrop. Baru kali ini ada yang ngira America itu Canada. Dan itu pak France sendiri.

"Huh? ..OH MON DIEU, AMERICA! Maaf, masih ngantuk.. Tumben mampir.. Ayo, silakan masuk!"

di dalam rumah, mereka membicarakan soal Canada yang dibawa diem-diem sama Russia. Tapi berhubung ga ada yang liat, jadi ga begitu mencuat (apanya).

"...kamu serius nak America? Pantas saja Canada saya telpon ga pernah diangkat.. gimana keadaannya sekarang..?;; " yak France waswas(?).

"ga tau, tapi tadi malam saya mimpi buruk..." America menceritakan mimpinya.

Tak berapa lama...

"Щ(°Д°щ)"

"Pak France kenapa?" America bingung liat ekspresi France kayak gitu.

"Kok kamu masih idup?"

"...ORANG MIMPI. Udah udaaah gimana ini sekarang?"

"Hmm.. kamu.. dateng ke Russia, coba bikin persetujuan sama dia. Hati-hati nanti kamu ikutan ditangkep" France memberi nasi..hat. Entah ini bakal berhasil apa enggak.

"Itu apa kok ada embel-embel 'nanti ikutan ditangkep'-nya?" America agak ga yakin sama saran France tadi. Serem amat ada 'efek samping'nya.

"Kamu lupa? Slogannya dia..? Yang ngajak-ngajak itu lhooo yang kayak bisnis MLM"

"Oh..OOOH ya ya, got it. Oke, terimakasih, pak France~" senyum mengembang di wajah America.

Lalu ia menyambangi kediaman pak England.

"Papaaaaaa... " America ngebunyiin bel. Ga ada jawaban.

"Pak'eeeee..! Pak England main yuuuuk.." ...sekarang dia pake trik anak SD.

"Y-ya? Oh, America.. Ada apa?" Akhirnya England muncul.

"Mau minta-"

"Duit? Ngga ada, nanti dulu, ya..."

"ORANG BELOM SELESE NGOMONG... Minta saran..." America sweatdrop. Hari ini banyak kejadian aneh, ga biasanya.

"Ooh, oke, yodah ayo masuk dulu, kita bicarakan didalam o,o"

...

America menceritakan semuanya, sama mimpinya juga.

"Щ(ºДºщ)" England terpaku.

"Huh? Pak'e?"

"Kok kamu masih idup?"

"YAH INI LAGI... ORANG MIMPI.." America mulai kesel, orang mimpi, dikira beneran =))

"Oh..."

"Eeeettt yodah gimana? Tadi pak France bilang, datengin Russia terus bikin semacam persetujuan... Pak England ada saran lain?"

"Kamu.. kamu datengin dia, sambil bawa ini..." England menyodorkan beberapa kotak berisi scone buatannya. Warnanya hitam agak keunguan. Aromanya mengerikan.

"Ini mau diapain?"

"Yo buat Russia!" ide lain datang dari seorang igi (?).

"Hmm oke, tak coba. Terimakasih pak'eeee~" America agak ga yakin maksudnya apa, tapi mungkin bisa membantu.

America pulang, siap-siap menyatroni rumah Russia~

(Bahasamu... terkesan mau ngerampok)

-x-x-

...DAN DISONO, DI... RUMAHNYE RUSSIA...

"Canada~"

"Y-ya?" Canada mbalik habis ganti baju.

"Sini..." Russia menarik tangan Canada, mereka menuju suatu ruangan.

Ketika sampai, Russia nempelin Canada di tembok, tangannya memagari(?) Canada biar ga kabur.

"Sekarang kita omongin 'masalah penting' itu.." Y so serious, russia-san ;;

"Y-y-yyaa.. Jadi sebenarnya itu masalah apa?" Canada ngeri wwwwwww.

"kamu..."

"...?" Canada bisa ngerasain apaitu nafasnya Russia yg anget menghembus telinganya(?).

"Kamu... Gabung yuk?"

To the point.

"...Berapa kali... Sudah dibilangin 'ga mau, ga mau' tapi tetep aja.."

"Kenapa ga mau gabung?" Russia sebenernya kecewa tapi ga keliatan(?).

"Aye.. Aye lebih seneng idup sendiri, ga keliatan itu dah biasa, aye pengen idup peaceful kayak biasanya, ga terkekang. Aye udah bahagia, satu lebih baik"

Slogannya KB dimodif.

"..tapi kalo gabung kan kamunya keliatan trus nanti negara kita jadi yang paling besar~" Russia masih mencoba ngiklan.

yak, entah kenapa setelah selama ini sering dicekokin iklan-iklan model janji wakil rakyat(?) oleh Russia, hati Canada sedikit-sedikit luluh. Ibaratnya ya kayak bisnis MLM tadi.

"Ummmm..." Canada ngeliat kesamping. Mikir.

Russia bergumam(?) "kolkolkolkolkolkol~"

"..kasih aye waktu untuk m-"

_BRUAK!_

Tiba2 pintu dibelakang mereka terbuka. Ada Lithuania berdiri disitu, ngos-ngosan.

"BOSSU.. Ada ta- ...eh... Maaf ganggu" Lithuania keluar lagi.

"EH WOI SINI.. Orang lg diskusi. Ada siapa?" Russia menghampiri Lithuania.

"Ada Amerika-san dateng..."

"Hah? Si kunyuk itu lagi. Ternyata pembonyokan(?) waktu itu kurang mempan, ya.."

Mendengar ada kata 'America', Canada merasa sedikit lega, walaupun sebenarnya lebih ke khawatir. Ngapain abangnya kesitu? Apa dia udah bener-bener sembuh dari lukanya beberapa hari yang lalu?

"eemm... Tunggu dulu, Russia-san.."

"Ya?"

"Aye boleh ketemu sama abang aye?;; " kali aja Canada bisa ketemu sebentar ama abangnya. Kalo perlu kabur.

"Oooooooh tidak bisaaa.. Kamu tetep disini, oke?"

Russia ngiket Canada di kursi, pintunya ditutup trus dikunci. Kesian...

"...ini juga termasuk satu alasan knp aye ga mau gabung sama Russia..." Canada bergumam. Bengong sendirian.

...

Sementara di lantai bawah..

"Hai, Russiadongdong. Gue dateng kesini baek2 mau bawa adek gw pulang.." Amerika udah lebih pede.

"Ga semudah itu, ane aja gatau dia dimana sekarang... Kolkolkol"

"Bohong..."

"Ga percaya? Cari aja.."

"jelas ga percaya, yakin pasti lo sembunyiin di suatu tempat…. Ato gini aja, kita buat perjanjian.."

America mendekati Russia, berjalan kebelakangnya, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Russia, dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang ditempelin di kepala Russia.

"Balikin, ato triggernya kutarik" America ngancem. Tapi sepertinya Russia masa bodo.

"Huh? Coba aja kalo bisa..."

_Jleb._

To be continued

-x-x-

…MASIH BERANTAKAN YEY

RnR lah.. kalo sepi gw berhentiin nih =))

/canda


	5. ada tamu nih

AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA /ala love is war (?)  
Agak bingung chap 5 mau nulis apa, kayaknya bentar lagi abis deh =))

Lagi bosan di kelas, okelah saya nulis saja. Walaupun berisik o,o (yak author curcol).  
MENCOBA NYARI INSPIRASI O,O EH TAUNYA BEL MASUK. GAJADI =))

-hari kesekian-  
Pasti deh.. tiap mau lanjut fic ini, udah bel masuk.. bel aja terus =))  
Kalo ga bel, ya ngantuk..eh ketiduran.  
Sudah kubilang, saya tak punya apa-apa di fic ini.

APH (C) Himaruya  
-x-x-

_Jleb_ (ngelanjutin yg kemaren).  
(Sfx-nya emang agak lebay, sebenernya ga sampe ketusuk kayak gitu. *authordibuang*)

Russia nepis tangan America yang megang pistol sehingga pistolnya terlempar jauh kesono (mana?). America mau ngambil tapi telat, dia kelamaan. Russia udah keburu ngunci gerakan Ame pake aura ke-awesome-annya yang ia banggakan.

Sebentar. Ada kesalahan teknis, harusnya Russia bukan Prussia.

America mau ngambil tapi telat, dia kelamaan. Russia udah keburu mbalik dan narik kerah baju America.

"ngotot banget, ya... Ga kapok?" Russia mendadak serius(?).  
"N-Nggak, g-gw ga akan berhenti berjuang ampe adek gw balik! Ga sudi ya dia ada dibawah perintah lu"  
"Hah? Ceritanya berani nih, sekarang?"  
"Berani, siapa takut?"  
"Oke one by one, yg menang dapet(?) Canada"

Yak. Taruhannya serem. Tapi America udah komit bakal bawa pulang Canada, kali ini ia bakal serius. Buat adek jangan coba-coba. (Nadanya agak ngiklan memang).

Sementara itu, Canada di ruangan gaje yang tadi merasa galau. Apa iya abangnya bisa? Ia sih yakin-yakin aja, tapi kan Russia serem. Kalo abangnya mati gimana? (Kejauhan, lagipula nation ga bisa matek).

Balik ke lantai 1.

Russia narik America ke tempat yang lebih luas, biar enak gitu berantemnya. Ia membawa America ke belakang rumahnya. Kebetulan Estonia, Latvia dan Lithuania sedang sibuk jadi tidak begitu memperhatikan.

Russia nggenggam tangan America. Bukan genggam apa... Genggamnya kenceng jadi si America gabisa kabur. America diinterogasi dulu sama Russia.  
"Kamu kenapa ngotot bawa Canada pulang? Barang yang udah dibawa tdk dapat ditukar atau dikembalikan.. Tapi bisa ditambah 8DDD " Mulai deh itu slogan aneh2 lagi.  
"Cuz he's my bro... ANDDDD ITU PERNYATAAN APA? adanya barang yang udah dibeli kali.. emangnya lu beli adek gw? Elu culik kan hrrr dasar penyamun"  
"Penculik"  
"Ya udah sama aja.."  
"Iya gw beli, emang kenapa?" Russia berbohong, biar nanti adu jotosnya makin seru /apanya.  
"...say what?"  
"Gw beli"  
"Bo'ong"  
"Suer dah"  
"...fuck ya Russiadongdong" щ(°Д°щ)

America ga bisa nerima perlakuan eksploitasi nation (?) yang barusan didengarnya. Amarahnya membara bagai api kompor yang warnanya biru. Kenapa biru? Ga tau, katanya yang biru leibh panas.

"Balikin gak si Canada..."  
"Nggak. Kan duel dulu~" Russia sudah siap dengan pipa keran +12 yang dilengkapi elemen es (DIKATA GAME).  
"Oke, jangan dikira gua takut" America jalan mundur, ambil ancang-ancang lalu melempar sebuah benda aneh "rasain lu!" Benda itu meledak, mengeluarkan asap berwarna ungu pekat dan bau yang tak sedap. Ketika asap itu perlahan menghilang, America sudah tak ada di tempat.  
"Hah, kemana itu bocah.. Berusaha kabur ya?" Russia akhirnya bisa ngelihat dengan jelas. Yak, Bom Scone modifan si America lumayan berhasil .

"Kabur? I'm not that coward, heh.." Suara itu datang dari belakang Russia. America tiba-tiba udah ada disitu.  
"...!" Russia berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah pistol tepat didepan wajahnya.  
"Balikin.." Sekali lagi America ngancem.  
"..." Russia diem.  
America heran. Orang mah adanya kabur ato ngelawan, eh Russia malah diem. "..kenapa diem? Ayo jawab, ato beneran gw tarik trigger-nya"  
"...kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol" Russia ketawa sembari aura mencekam(?) muncul dari belakangnya. _(AN: enak nulis kolkol, jempol muter2 /gapenting)_.  
"Eh, kunti-the-next-gen! Buruan jawaaaaab!" America mulai ga sabar, Russia kelamaan.

Senyum-lebih tepatnya nyengir-muncul di wajah Russia, aura mencekamnya juga semakin gede. "...Nih jawabannya!" Russia ngangkat pipa kerannya-yang entah kenapa jadi lebih panas-trus mukulin ke samping badan America. Ame tidak sempat mengelak, mungkin terlalu sibuk mikir strategi. Ia pun terjatuh. Pistolnya diambil Russia.  
"Hayo mau apalagi? Senjatamu bahkan udah jadi milikku~"  
America masih punya beberapa bom Scone, ia melempar beberapa scone itu. Tapi ya namanya sudah hampir klepek-klepek, ga ngefek. Cuma bikin asap doang.  
"Ayo.. Masa gw yang menang? Nasib adekmu gimana, dong?~" omongannya Russia mengintimidasi sekali...  
"K-k.. Bro, i-if you were here.."

Balik ke lante atas.

Canada mendengar beberapa suara ledakan kecil, juga entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan ikatannya, tapi itu hanya membuat dirinya semakin terluka (LAGU APALAGI ITU YANG KAU GUNAKAN..).  
Entah ada keajaiban apa, ikatan talinya agak ngendor. Mungkin gara-gara keseringan digesek tadi.

"Yosshh.. AH! Lepas juga, gw curiga itu si abang lagi berantem di bawah..." Canada berlari menuju pintu dan teringat kalau pintunya dikunci. Yak es op.  
"Oooh..! _Merde_! Gimana caranya mau kelu-hmm.." Ia melihat ke arah jendela.  
Canada berinisiatif loncat dari jendela, kayak Catwoman. Tapi ia sadar, napaknya orang beda ama kucing. Kalo kucing jatoh napak di keempat kakinya. Kalo orang ya tau lah, say goodbye. "Nggak, gue masih jomblo, belom nikah, Gue juga bukan stuntman.. Mimpi apa gue loncat dari situ..?"  
Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat akan salah satu skill-nya yang.. Yah, kadang berguna, kadang juga nyebelin: invisible.  
"Kalo gue invis.. bisa ga ya terbang sama angin? Ga bisa kali, ya.. Invis pun wujud gw tetep kayak gini.. Warnanya doang berubah.. Remuk ya remuk badan gw."

Canada ceming. Ia melihat ke arah pintu. Pintunya gede banget. Ga mungkin ia bisa mendobrak pintu itu tanpa alat bantu apapun.  
"...helep..." Akhirnya Canada nyerah. Ya kali abangnya bakal nemuin dia di dalem situ.

Balik ke belakang rumah.

"..." Gantian America ceming. di satu sisi, kalo ia kalah, otomatis si Russia 'dapet' Canada. Gak mau terima konsekuensi itu, America bangkit. Ia bangun pelan-pelan dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, dan tentunya tangan kosong.  
"Ayo, maju. kita belom selesai, dan gw belom kalah..!" America berlari menuju Russia dan menonjok itu..err..perutnya.  
_Buaghdezigh_. Russia terdorong ke belakang, ngelap iler(?) yang keluar dari mulutnya.  
"..kuat juga.. Padahal udah segitunya..."  
"Heheh.. Ya dong, udah gw bilang kan gw bukan pengecut.. Nih!" America terus nonjok dan Russia menghindar, begitu terus.

...Kerusakan bukan pada layar handphone/monitor anda...

Sampai pada akhirnya, America capek dan kehilangan konsentrasi. Istilahnya ya kecolongan. Jadi deh Russia nyelip kebelakang America dan mbekap America, kenceng, sama kayak yg dia lakuin buat Canada.

America kaget, bekapannya erat banget "Eh maho, lepasin!" America meronta kayak kambing mau disembeleh.  
Russia mencium leher America, membuatnya terkejut. "Lu ga bisa kabur sekarang, Ame-chan.."  
"Ah.. MAHOOODONGDONG LEPASEEEN GW BELOM KALAHHH..!" America makin meronta, ia menggigit tangan Russia. Ga mempan. "Baju lu tebel amat..." America ceming.

"Pokoknya Canada udah gw beli, ga bisa dibalikin lagi. Lu bentar lagi juga palingan kalah.." Russia melempar America ke tembok, kepala America kena tembok. Ame pingsan. Hitungan kedelapan, Ame belom bangun. Sampai hitungan kesepuluh pun masih belum sadar. Yak, America dinyatakan K.O. Pertandingan selesai. Dikata tinju.

"Huh..that was easy.. Mana, katanya hero, gitu bentar aja ka o" Russia pergi meninggalkan Ame, ia menyuruh Lithuania ngurusin si Ame.

"..kasian America-san.." Lithuania bergumam sambil menggotong Ame ke dalam rumah.

Sementara itu, di lantai 2.

Russia pergi ke ruangan tempat Canada ditahan(?). Lalu membuka pintunya "Canada-" tapi apa yang ia temui disana...  
"..Geez.. Gampang ngantuk ya ini anak" Russia mendapati Canada sedang duduk nyender di tembok, ketiduran. "..dan... Gimana caranya iketannya bisa lepas? Ah ya sudah.. Canada, oi bangun.." Russia nepok pipi Canada.  
"Ee.. eeh? HIIIEEEEE" ia kaget melihat Russia didepannya, lalu merangkak pergi mencari perlindungan(?).  
"...OI mau kemana?" Russia narik kerah baju Canada dari belakang dan menggeretnya kembali ke tempat semula. "Kamu tau sesuatu?"  
"heck-Ha? Sesuatu apaan?" Canada bingung, orang baru bangun.  
" _Kita_ menang" singkat padat dan jelas.  
Canada bingung. Sesuatu? Kita? Menang? "Apa? Menang gimana? Aye ga ngerti..." Ia garuk-garuk kepala. Ga ngerti + gatel.  
"Ya, abangmu itu kalah, dan sesuai perjanjian, yang menang _dapetin kamu_~"  
"...demi. SEKARANG DIA DIMANA? GIMANA KEADAANNYA? ...Russia-san jahaaaat..." Canada ngesot menjauh.  
Russia narik kerah Canada lagi "ada kok, mau ketemu?"  
"MAAAUUUUU.. Lebih mau lagi kalo bisa ikut pulang sama dia.." Canada pasang tampang melas, ya kali Russia luluh jadi bisa pulang.  
"...ga mempan! Kamu boleh ketemu doang, ga boleh ngapa-ngapain apalagi kabur. Nanti soal gabung menggabung kita omongin lagi.. keganggu _tamu_ tadi.." Russia keukeuh, iya dong, orang udah menang.  
"...mau pulang..." Canada guling-guling.  
"Ga boleh, coba dulu lah beberapa hari disini~~ kolkolkol" Russia nyengir lagi.  
Russia menggeret Canada utk menemui America. "Sopan dikit dong mbawanya!" Canada protes. "kan udah _buat saya_ , jadi terserah dong~ " Russia hepi sekali.

"Aaaaaaa heeeleeep..."

Perjuangan Canada untuk kabur belom selesai sampai disini.

-x-x-

Endingnya ga enak.. (Bercanda, belom abis kok)  
Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya~ maaf yang ini makin garing...

Merde: sialan (?)


End file.
